Manuel Gonzalez
by Haruki-sou
Summary: Manuel es el pueblo Mapuche, nació de la ex-lider mapuche y el hombre español que invadió sus tierras, un día Manuel va a buscar a su extrovertido Padre, y a tratar de pasar con él esos 15 años que estuvo solo. historia basada en el fic de L4psis4ngelus


Hola, les traigo una nueva historia, pero sobre Hetalia! pero Latinhetalia , basada de la historia de L4psis4ngelus - noches de luna llena si lees esto no me odies (? amé tu historia

disfrutenlo.

_na... na na_

Manuel siempre tenía esa canción en la mente, siempre, cuando dormía viendo las estrellas junto a la Machi, esa mujer vieja que hablaba con sus ancestros, la que había cuidado a su difunta madre, su madre, según los mapuches, no, según los hermanos, ella era muy hermosa, ojos negros, oscuros y misteriosos, con un brillo especial -del cual Manuel también poseía- cabello negro y oscuro como la noche, y piel morena,que brllaba junto al sol, Manuel solo había escuchado maravillas de la ex líder del pueblo mapuche, que ahora era dirigido por otro líder, se preguntarán ¿porqué Manuel no era el líder? pues fácil, Manuel solo tiene 6 años.

La machi le había contado historias a Manuel sobre su madre, pero había saltado un pequeño detalle, al cumplir los quince años de edad el niño se dispuso a preguntar.

-¿yo tengo padre?- preguntó el muchacho que a diferencia de su madre tenía la piel tan pálida...

la mujer se heló por la pregunta del niño, creía que si él no había, nunca preguntaría, pero se equivocó, la mujer asintió con tristeza mientras que al chico le brillaban los ojos de emoción, luego de tristeza, y enojo, empezó a hacer una rabieta, una rabieta muy grande ante la machi, que respondía con voz asustada y arrepentida, le contó todo sobre su madre, sobre el hombre de piel blanca y la maldición que había traído consigo

Pasaron unos días cuando el muchacho se enfrentó hacía la Machi, diciéndole que se iría.

-me iré al amanecer- dijo antes de salir, la machi lo apretó del brazo y con lagrimas dijo.

-los ancestros te acompañaran- dijo liberando al muchacho que sin poder evitar lo abrazó a la señora que lo había criado durante 15 años. El muchacho salió del hogar de la machi, y atravesó os hogares de sus hermanos, que reían, las madres cerca recogían frutos y los niños jugaban mientras los ancianos rezaban o tejían ropa.

el niño a entrar a su hogar, juntó sus pertenencias y el collar de su madre- que desde siempre lo había tenido-que luego colocó sobre su espalda, no estaba tan pesada, la deposito en el suelo, y esperó a que la luna brillara para poder dormir.

abrió un ojo y lo cerró al instante, ya qué un fuerte rayo de sol le había surcado el rostro, se levantó y cogió la bolsa que había depositado la noche anterior en el suelo y salió de su hogar.

ni cuenta se dio cuando se hallaba en las cercanías del río, donde descansó y recompuso, se sentó sobre un árbol y trató de escuchar los susurros del bosque mapuche, o del frío viento, pero nada, la machi le había comentado de que su madre solía tener un hilo que se comunicaba con estos, pero cuando llegaron las criaturas de las lejanías del mar, ese hilo se cortó.

eran las doce cuando se levantó del suelo y tomó sus cosas para encaminar sobre el bosque, con mucho cuidado y seguro como un puma, se encaminó por el territorio ya desconocido, el territorio enemigo.

no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, asustado, su padre no se había dejado ver en 15 años, nada le aseguraba que lo haría ahora, el muchacho, siguió caminado hasta llegar al centro del territorio enemigo.

olía horrible, el aire era espeso, muerto, escuchaba los gritos, la música, a la gente hablando, veía el rosto de las personas, tan blancas como si se hubiesen caído en la tierra blanca y no se dan cuenta de que están sucios, especialmente las mujeres, usaban ropas extrañas, ropas de colores que nunca había visto en su vida y cabellos brillantes del cual ningún pelo se movía, ¿su padre era como ellos?, distinguió a lo lejos un hombre con mucho cabello en el rostro, era gordo y usaba una vestimenta azul apretada, era un tipo de hombre, en un grito desesperado por volver a ser joven sin lograrlo, se miró a si mismo y contempló su cuerpo, la piel era blanca como la de ellos, pero estaba seguro que la de ellos era más, no tenían ese cabello azabache ni sus ojos negros, no eran gordos, algunos flacos y altos, de piel blanca o rosada, y de cabellos claros, todo lo contrario a Manuel, que era un chico joven de cabellos hasta los hombros algo ondulados, negros, piel blanca, pero morena comparada con la de esos hombre, rápidamente sacó el collar de su madre y se lo puso, haciendo que este cayera por su pecho desnudo y fuerte.

sintió un dolor en la espalda, un dolor inigualable que luego sintió en la cabeza y lo dejó aturdido, su mirada se desvanecía y le impedía ver.

abría los ojos con pesar les dolían mucho, estaba en una celda, estaba oscuro, y una débil luz salía entre los barrotes de la muralla de piedra, estaba sentado y amarrado en una silla de madera, olía horrible, algo que Manuel nunca en su vida había experimentado.

-_ineypeychi may_...- (¿quién eres?) murmuró Manuel al ver los ojos verdes del hombre que se encontraba a su lado jugando con el collar de su madre, y que además de esa mirada extraña tenía el mismo tono de piel que Manuel y no pálido como lo de los otros.

el hombre murmuró algo que Manuel no pudo entender, el hombre de mirada verde sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del niño.

repitió lo mismo, y Manuel no mostraba nada más ni menos que confusión, el hombre soltó al chico y lo arrastró fuera de la celda, lo condujo por pasillos iluminados por antorchas y por la poca iluminación de los barrotes, Manuel veía aterrado como habían hombre huesudos y amoratados entre los barrotes de las jaulas, en el mismo estado que se había encontrado Manuel hace unos minutos, la luz cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y eso le molestaba, el hombre de mirada verde, le habló a otro hombre, que no mostraba expresión alguna, el de ojos verdes siguió caminando, hasta que al subir las últimas escaleras y abrir la última puerta la luz como un rayo impactante le surcó el rostro dejándolo ciego al instante, al abrirlos otra vez, deslumbró a la muchedumbre que se encontraba afuera, el de ojos verdes cerró la puerta y su compañero le introdujo una extraña pieza brillante, Manuel no tenía idea de lo que pasaba allí.

Mnauel se detuvo y le arrebató al hombre, el collar de su madre, del cual este solo respondió con una sonrisa amable, Manuel pensó como un hombre como él podía se así.

La gente se quedaba mirado a Manuel que provocaba un rubor en sus mejillas.

-_es mi hijo_- dijo el hombre llamando la atención de Manuel, este lo miró, el hombre hablaba con otro de cabello rubio y rizado.

-_limpiadlo_- dijo el otro hombre y el de ojos verdes, lo arrastro hasta una gran "caja" (según Manuel)

el Mapuche se encontraba en frente de un gran espejo, Manuel solía reflejarse en los charcos y el río, pero nunca se había visto tan exacto y extraño a la vez, su cabello largo y ondulado ahora estaba tan brillante como lo hombres que había visto en las cercanías del bosque enemigo, correctamente peinado, su cuerpo estaba agotado y limpio, su rostro ahora estaba impecable, si ningún grano ni nada como si la adolescencia no surtiera efecto alguno en él, su cuerpo cubierto entero por esas ropas, pero no estaba tan mal, como los otros, su vestimenta consistía en una tela blanca, un chaleco si mangas negro, pantalones negros y zapatos negros muy incómodos según Manuel, sobre su pecho descansaba el collar de su madre.

el hombre de mirada verde apareció detrás de Manuel provocándose el susto de su vida.

-¿no sabeís hablar español?- dijo el hombre y el chico más joven quedó mirándolo con duda.

así fue como todas las tardes Manuel se quedaba estudiando junto con el hombre, sin que él mismo supiera que ese hombre "español" era su padre.

hasta aquí.

¿que tal? les gusto reviws please. ES 100% GRATIS aunque sea 1.

y les mando a Manuel y a martín de regalo (?


End file.
